1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current balancing circuit, and more particularly to a current balancing circuit including a simplified transient reversing voltage detecting circuit for detecting abnormal operation, such as in case of any open or short circuit happened on loads of the balancing circuit such that a transient reversing high voltage of back emf induced by the balancing transformer resulted accordingly, and/or reverse voltages and for preventing the current balancing circuit and/or the other electric circuits or facilities from being damaged by the abnormal and/or reverse voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical current balancing circuits comprise an inverter coupled at one end thereof to various loads, a balance transformer circuit coupled to the other end of the inverter at a first terminal or coupling portion, the balance transformer circuit includes a number of balance transformers having the primary sides coupled together in series and having the secondary sides also coupled together in parallel, and the series primary sides and the parallel secondary sides are coupled together at a second terminal or coupling portion, the secondary sides of the balance transformers are also coupled to the loads.
A voltage detecting circuit is further provided and attached or coupled in parallel to the first and the second terminals or coupling portions for detecting whether the load is normal or not.
However, normally, the voltage detecting circuit may not be used to initialize or to actuate a control switch until a triggering capacitor has reached the predetermined voltage, such that the control switch may not be quickly actuated to operate the safety or protective circuit after the voltage detecting circuit has detected the abnormal and/or reverse voltages. In addition, the typical current balancing circuits comprise a number of parts or elements, which may greatly increase the manufacturing cost and which may be acted or responded slowly and which may judge incorrectly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional voltage detecting circuits.